


You smile like a sun

by harry_with_flowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_with_flowers/pseuds/harry_with_flowers





	You smile like a sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you smile like the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911095) by [softspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken/pseuds/softspoken). 



Jest około czwartej po południu i Louis nie ma pojęcia co sie dzieje.

Znał Marcela od jakiegoś czasu, czyli, nie znał go tak bardzo dobrze, ale mają razem lekcje matematyki, więc to tak jakby sie znali. Wiedział, że Marcel jest inteligetny, wiedział także, że ma brata bliźniaka i że Marcel nosi okulary.

To wszystko.

To czego nie wiedział, to dlaczgo siedział w pokoju Marcela podczas kiedy owy chłopak instalował projektor.

Louis wychodził z lekcji angielskieo, kiedy wpadł na Marcela, który czekał na niego przy wyjściu. Kiedy Louis zapytał go co robi, Marcel odpowiedział, że musi mu coś pokazac.

I podczas kilku sekund niekomfortowej ciszy i kilku minut drogi, byli u Marcela. I teraz Louis był w jego pokoju.

Marcel podlączył jakiś kabel do komputera i ekran został przerzucony na ścianę. Rozszeżył swoje usta na wielki uśmiech i wyprostował się, zakładając okulary na nos.

"Więc," powiedział "Harry powiedział mi, żebym tego nie robił, ale co on może wiedzieć?"

Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Czego nie robić, dokładnie?"

"Zobaczysz" Marcel przycisnął przycisk i zaczął prezentację swojego PowerPointa. Pierwszy slajd nazywał się:

"10 powodow: Dlaczego powinieneś ze mną chodzić

Przez Marcel Styles."

Louis zaksztusił się i położył rękę na swoje usta, aby się nie śmiać. Oh moj Boze.

"Nie ma obrazków, ponieważ nie miałem za bardzo czasu, ale chyba będzie" powiedział Marcel. Nacisnął ponownie przycisk i ekran pokazał nowy slajd.

Powód pierwszy: Mam umiejętnosci w PowerPoint!

"Będziesz mogł to widzieć w następnych slajdach." usmiechnął się Marcel, pokazując swoje dołeczki. Mój Boże, co za dziecko.

 

Powód drugi: Jestem bardzo grzeczną osobą.

 

"Z tego co mi powiedziano" Marcel wzruszył ramionami. "Następny!" I z powrotem nacisnął przycisk, i pojawił się nowy slajd.

 

Powód trzeci: jestem wysoki, więc będę mogł ci pomagać zmieniać żarówki.

 

"To jest praktyczne. Zwłaszcza, że jesteś niski" Marcel usmiechnął się do niego i Louis mógł fizycznie czuć, że jego serce się topiło.

Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Marcel wspomniał, że Louis nie jest wysoki i dla niego, to było nie.

"Myslałem, że starałeś sie mnie przekonać, żebym z tobą chodził, a nie żebym cię znienawidził" Powiedział Louis.

Marcel rozszerzył oczy i kiwnął energicznie glową. "Nie, nie! Nie próbowałem cię obrazić! jesteś naprawdę niewielki i taki miły i-"

"Następny!" przerwał Louis. Wiedział, że się rumienił i ugryzł sobie policzek, aby znowu się nie uśmiechnąć.

"Um, nom" Marcel poprawiłl nerwowo swój kołnieżyk i przeszedł do kolejnego slajdu.

 

Powód czwarty: I'm cute as a button.

 

"Z tego co mi mówi moja mama. I babcia." Powiedział Marcel radośnie. I, wow, ten chłopak był naprawdę prawdziwy?

 

Powód piaty: Jestem inteligentny.

 

"To fakt, że osoby inteligetne mają tendencję, aby dostawać lepiej płatne prace." zauważył Marcel, dumny z siebie.

"Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem naciągaczem?" Louis go teraz drażnił, ale przerażona twarz Marcela była zbyt dobra.

"Nie, byłem...-"

"Następny" krzyknął Louis.

Marcel ściągnął swoje okulary aby przetrzeć swoje oczy i przez chwilę Louis myslał, ze plakal. Poczuł kłucie w sercu, ale kiedy Marcel podniósł głowę, zobaczył błysk determinacji w jego oczach. Louis się uśmiechnął.

Marcel znów nacisnął przycisk i slajd się zmienił.

 

Powód szósty: Jestem wierną dziewczyną.

 

Wtedy Louis nie mogł się powstrzymać. Chowając swoją twarz w dłonie, wybuchł śmiechem. Marcel kląłl, szepcząc. Jego zachowanie i determinacja, które dopiero miał, właśnie zostały wyrzucone przez okno i czuł się zakłopotany.

"To miało być 'wiernym' oraz 'chlopakiem'." powiedział Marcel. "Zakładam się, że to Harry zmienił zdanie" Mruknął jakieś przekleństwa do niego i jakby Louis nie był zajęty śmianiem się, to na pewno wydawałoby mu się to bardzo seksowne.

Policzki Marcela zarumieniły się i szybko zmienił slajd.

 

Powód siodmy: Robię dobre masaże.

 

"To nie jest za bardzo logiczny powód, ale pomyślałem, że jako pilkarz pewnie lubiłbyś kilka masaży tu i tam." Tłumaczył Marcel. Grał ze swoimi rękami i po raz pierwszy Louis zauważył jak wielkie one są.

"Na pewno brałbym cię do tego, tak." Odpowiedział Louis. Twarz Marcel zajaśniała, tak jakby słońce świeciło i zmienil slajd.

 

Powód ósmy: Mam ładne usta.

 

"Ten komplement zazwyczaj słysze. Często od chłopaków, więc pomyślałem, że powinieniem go napisać. Wytłumaczył Marcel i Louis pomyślał, że to trochę smutne, że ludzie zauważają tylko usta Marcela, a było o wiele więcej.

Miał jednak ładne usta, Louis potwierdzał.

"Nigdy nie byłem pewien jak mam to wziąć od nich, ale cóż." Marcel wzruszył ramionami i nacisnął przycisk zanim Louis mógł dodać cokolwiek.

 

Powód dziewiąty: mam dużo energii.

 

"Harry twierdzi, że to mogłoby być źle zinterpretowane, ale nie jestem pewien o co mu chodzi." Marcel zmarszczyl brwi. "Ale to zawsze jest dobry powód, prawda?"

Louis nic nie mówił przez minutę, ponieważ on też nie był pewien o co mogło chodzić Harremu. Ale szybko zrozumiał. Usmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.

"Definitywnie." odpowiedział Louis i Marcel się usmiechnął, takim uśmiechem który mogł rozjaśnić całe pomieszczenie i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że chciałby widzieć ten uśmiech częściej.

"Więc ostatnia." zapowiedział Marcel. Zmienił slajd i kiedy Louis go przyczytał od razu poczuł, że musi go owinąć w tonę kocy i opiekować się nim do końca życia.

 

Powód dziesiąty: to by mi sprawiło przyjemność.

 

Marcel zmienił pozycje i wydawał sie nagle trochę nieśmiały. Ale był taki słodki, że Louis chciał go objąć rękami i nigdy nie puścić. Marcel spojrzał na niego przez swoje okulary i powiedział "To by mi sprawiło dużą przyjemność" tak wolno, że Louis mógłby tego nie usłyszeć.

Marcel skrzyżował ręcę za plecami i kiwał się na nogach. "Więc?"

"Więc?" zapytał Louis.

Twarz Marcela sie zapadła, ale znalazł siłę, aby jeszcze raz nacisnąć na przycisk. Slajd sie zmienił i Louis powiedział sobie, że to na pewno najłlodsza rzecz jaką ktokolwiek mogł zrobić dla niego.

 

♥ Czy chciałbyś ze mną chodzić? ♥

 

Marcel wyciągnął czerwoną różę z kieszeni i klękając, podał ją nieśmiale Louisowi. Serce tamtego biło bardzo szybko. To była definitywnie najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką ktokolwiek mu zrobił.

"Więc?" powtórzył Marcel.

Louis udawał, że się zastanawia nad tym, tylko aby go rozdrażnić, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ogromnego uśmiechu na twarzy.

"Tak." wreszcie powiedział.

"Tak?" powtórzyłl Marcel, dychając.

"Ta-" Louis nie zdążył skonczyć, Marcel objął go i pozostawił mu buziaki na twarzy. Louis uświadomił sobie, że na pewno sie rumieni, ale kogo to obchodziło? Miał słodkiego chłopaka, który całował jego twarz.

"Oh mój Boże!" powiedział Marcel. Jeszcze silniej go ścisnął i włożył swoją twarz w szyje Louisa, i ten ostatni mógłl czuć jego uśmiech na swojej skórze.

Oddalił powoli Marcela i wziął jego twarz w swoje ręce, uśmiechając się i zbliżył swoje usta ku jego uchu. "Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się pocałować, teraz, nie?"

Marcel ponowinie się zarumienił i jęknął "T-tak." po pauzie odchrząknął "Powinniśmy."

Louis schylił się i mógł czuć, że Marcel sie trząsł. Chciał wtedy odejść, ale Marcel pocalował go zanim zdążył się ruszyć.

To było słodkie i nerwowe, wargi Marcela miały smak mięty oraz jabłka i Louis pomyślał sobie, że chciałby tak całować Marcela na zawsze. Marcel oddalił się i uśmiechnął, uśmiechem, który mógłby rozświetlić cały naród. I Louis wiedział, że chciał Marcela na zawsze.


End file.
